kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Casper discover the Sword in the Stone
One day in midevel England a good king is rulling his kingdom and war is attacking it and the king is killed in war and a replacement is called to the throne and a great sword is born in an anvelt in the churchyard whoever pulls the sword from the stone will be right wise king born of England but many tired and none succeeded afterwards the sword was forgotten in a dark forest wolves preyed on deer and hawks preyed on squirrels and a old wizard named Merlin lived in a cabin in the woods he was getting water from his well and he also had a talking owl named Arcehmedies one day Casper and his uncles Stretch Stinkie and Fatso the Ghostly Trios are taking their vacation in England again this time in the middle ages they meet Merlin and Arcehmedies who welcome them into their home and Merlin tells them of a boy a small boy 11 of 12 seeing him inside the smoke cloud there is a boy named Wart with his older foster brother Sir Kay also with him a little red witch named Wendy with her three aunts Gerti Gabby and Fanny the Witch Sisters they are hunting a deer but before Sir Kay can shoot it the deer runs off and Sir Kay chases Wart and Wendy as blaming them for frightening the victim away but the Witch Sisters tells Kay that they can find the arrow and Sir Kay warns them that the forest is infested with wolves but they are brave and enter the forest to find it and a hungry wolf chewing on a bone spots them and creeps up on them they find the arrow in the tree and the wolf tries to snap them up but before he could they fall into the cabin and they are greeted by Merlin and Arcehmedies and Wendy and the Witch Sisters are greeted friendly by Casper and the Ghostly Trios and they talk about education and they pack their stuff and leave the cabin and the hungry wolf sneaks up on them but misses his chance to catch them he falls in a creek and when they head to the castle the wolf gets dizzy and faints and Sir Ector is not very happy with the absence of Wart but they enter the castle and Wart is reported to the kitchen to do dish duty and Merlin meets Sir Ector and proves that hes a wizard and Sir Ector gives Merlin a place to stay in the castle a tower and Sir Pellenor enters the castle with news after Christmas is a trip to London and Wart Wendy and the Witch Sisters are offered a chance to go on the trip the next day Sir Ector trains Sir Kay and Merlin tells Wart about being a fish and changing him into one and Casper also want to be a fish so do Wendy and Arcehmedies the Ghostly Trios and the Witch Sisters just takes a nap in the tree and Merlin changes his new friends into fish and puts them in the moat and he becomes a fish himself and joined them seeing turtles and frogs but they are Category:Casper Adventure Films